


L'affreuse enfant

by OhMyLonelyMonster



Category: La vérité sur l’affaire Harry Quebert | The Truth About The Harry Quebert Affair - Joël Dicker
Genre: One-Shot, hors-série, nouvel an
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLonelyMonster/pseuds/OhMyLonelyMonster
Summary: En cette veille du Nouvel An, Marcus Goldman pensait passer une soirée bien ennuyante, seul dans une maison trop grande pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une impétueuse gamine - l'affreuse enfant - vienne contrecarrer ses plans.





	

**Disclaimer // Tous les lieux et personnages (sauf Daisy) sont tirés du roman _La Vérité sur l'Affaire Harry Quebert_ de Joël Dicker qui, j'ose l'espérer, voudra bien me pardonner de jouer ainsi avec ses enfants d'encre et de papier.**

Dès qu'il s'engagea sur l'autoroute, il eut l'impression que la fameuse tempête de neige, que tous les présentateurs météo prédisaient depuis des jours, se levait enfin. Tout à l'heure, à la radio, ils avaient même annoncé que de la pluie verglaçante se mettrait de la partie; combinée à la neige, elle rendrait les routes encore plus dangereuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Pour l'instant, heureusement, seuls d'énormes flocons tombaient par centaines, par milliers devant lui, et les conifères qui bordaient les voies se pliaient, dociles, sous les bourrasques de vent qui sifflaient sans répit. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à destination en toute sécurité.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, il finit par prendre une bretelle et faillit ne pas reconnaître la pancarte de bienvenue du New Hampshire, presqu'entièrement camouflée par la neige fraîchement tombée. Sans hésiter une seule fois, il emprunta diverses routes de campagne qui bordaient la mer, bien entendu gelée à ce temps-ci de l'année, pour arriver enfin à une petite ville comme on peut en croiser n'importe où en Amérique : tranquille, paisible, anonyme. Aurora.

Avec nostalgie, il passa devant le magasin général, le cinéma et ses trois films à l'affiche, le Clark's - le _diner_ préféré du coin -, ainsi que devant quelques maisons pittoresques aux façades enneigées. Étudiant, il avait passé bien des journées à Aurora en compagnie de son ami et professeur de littérature, qui logeait à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville dans une énorme maison qui portait le nom de Goose Cove - il n'avait jamais su pourquoi -, et c'était d'ailleurs chez lui qu'il se rendait en cette veille du Nouvel An.

Dès qu'il sortit de sa voiture, il aperçut un homme vêtu d'un manteau, d'un épais foulard et d'un bonnet qui lui cachaient presque tout le visage, venir à sa rencontre.

\- Marcus! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix puissante. Vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Sans prévenir, il lui donna une bonne accolade, que Marcus retourna avec un sourire.

\- Désolé, Harry, j'ai dû rouler très lentement; les routes sont horribles.

\- Eh oui, c'est la première vraie tempête de l'année, commenta Harry en l'invitant à le suivre.

Marcus sortit sa valise du coffre de sa voiture et le suivit à l'intérieur, où il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry s'était décidé à acheter un sapin et à le décorer; l'arbre, paré d'une multitude de guirlandes, de lumières et de boules de Noël, trônait dans un coin du salon, près du foyer de la cheminée où un feu crépitait.

\- Il est beau, hein? se rengorgea Harry.

\- Magnifique. Vous avez donc fêté Noël, cette année?

C'était étonnant, son vieil ami n'était pas homme à célébrer Halloween, Thanksgiving ou Noël, non pas parce qu'il était grincheux ou morose de nature, mais parce qu'il possédait un cercle d'amis restreint, bien qu'il soit adulé de partout à travers le globe. Enfin, peut-être qu'à l'approche des fêtes, il s'était pour une fois décidé à se lier d'amitié avec ses semblables?

\- Oui, les Harrison ont accepté de passer la soirée avec moi, à la condition que je décore un sapin, confia Harry.

\- Les Harrison?

\- Oh, c'est vrai que vous ne les connaissez pas, réalisa Harry. C'est une gentille petite famille qui vit au centre-ville; ils ont emménagé à Aurora cet automne. La femme adore mes livres, le mari est assez bourru au premier abord mais il adore le football américain, alors ça compense.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre, d'une voix attendrie :

\- Quant à leur fille, elle est très attachante, mais attention, elle a la langue bien pendue!

Marcus sourit. Tant mieux si son ermite d'ami osait sortir de sa coquille de temps en temps. Pendant qu'il admirait le sapin, Harry rassemblait ses valises et s'assurait que tout était en ordre.

\- J'espère qu'à cause de moi, vous ne serez pas en retard? s'enquit Marcus avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Le plus tard j'arrive, le mieux ce sera, grommela Harry.

Marcus éclata de rire. À la dernière minute, son ami avait été invité à célébrer le Nouvel An en compagnie de sa cousine du Canada, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis qu'il était gamin. Cerise sur le gâteau, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants, en bas âge, seraient là aussi.

Au téléphone, Marcus avait essayé de le rassurer - peut-être cette réunion familiale de quelques jours ne serait-elle pas aussi pénible qu'elle n'en avait l'air - avant d'apprendre que presque personne du côté francophone des Quebert ne parlait un anglais correct.

Harry roula les yeux.

\- Je sais dire _oui_ , _non_ , _bonjour_ , _s'il vous plaît_ , _merci_ et _bonsoir_. Je sens que les conversations seront passionnantes.

\- Les Quebert au Québec, une soirée à ne pas manquer, se moqua Marcus.

\- Très drôle, Marcus, pesta Harry. Mais pendant qu'ils me gaveront de poutine et de sirop d'érable, j'espère que vous prendrez soin de Winston?

Marcus acquiesça de la tête. Bien sûr, c'était pour ça qu'il était là. Il regarda de tous côtés et, ne le voyant pas, devina :

\- Il se cache, comme d'habitude?

Harry l'appela d'une voix sucrée et, aussitôt, un grand husky, bâti et musclé, bondit hors de la cuisine. Marcus admira son pelage noir et blanc grâce auquel ressortaient ses yeux bleu clair. Tout heureux, Winston vint se frotter contre les jambes de son maître, qui le caressa avec un sourire.

L'année passée, Harry avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'adopter un chien que son précédent maître avait abandonné. Par chance, le refuge animalier de la ville voisine d'Aurora, Montburry, l'avait recueilli avant que la pauvre bête ne meure de froid, seule dans la forêt.

Un an plus tard, l'animal ne se montrait plus aussi craintif qu'auparavant envers les inconnus; cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut Marcus, il baissa les oreilles et, la tête baissée, retourna illico presto à la cuisine.

\- Winston, reviens! C'est moi, Marcus!

\- Vous ne venez pas me visiter assez souvent, alors il ne vous reconnaît pas, glissa Harry, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Peu importe, je suis sûr qu'on va finir par bien s'entendre, tous les deux.

Après lui avoir expliqué comment s'occuper de Winston pendant son absence, Harry déclara qu'il était plus que temps qu'il parte : avec la tempête qui rageait à l'extérieur, il valait mieux partir le plus tôt possible, sans quoi il risquait d'être coincé sur la route.

\- Je suis trop bête, j'aurais dû prendre un billet d'avion, se lamenta-t-il en se dirigeant, bagages en main, vers sa voiture.

\- Vous auriez dû conduire, de toute façon, pour vous rendre à l'aéroport, répliqua Marcus, resté sous le porche.

\- C'est bien vrai. Peut-être que si j'appelais ma cousine pour lui expliquer que je suis bloqué à cause de la neige, je...

Marcus, riant, comprit tout de suite ce qu'il insinuait.

\- Non, Harry, vous y allez! Je suis certain que votre _famille québécoise_ sera heureuse de vous revoir.

Harry, sans un mot, le fusilla du regard. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Oh, Marcus! J'allais oublier de vous dire : Daisy, la fille de monsieur et madame Harrison, m'a appelé ce matin, elle a l'intention de passer à Goose Cove en fin d'après-midi.

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Attendez, elle a quel âge, cette petite? Parce que, je vous préviens, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à jouer au baby-sitter...

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez peur des enfants, Marcus, ricana Harry. Mais rassurez-vous, Daisy a quinze ans. Un peu de courage, vous allez vous en tirer comme un champion!

Marcus, pour sa part, n'en était pas si sûr. En réalité, il espérait que la gamine oublierait de passer à la maison, tout bêtement. À quinze ans, on a la tête ailleurs, n'est-ce pas, on a tout un tas de problèmes, on n'a pas envie de sortir et de bavarder avec les adultes « parce qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas ». Il le savait, lui-même était passé par là, à une époque pas si lointaine.

Malheureusement, il y avait toujours une exception qui confirmait la règle.

Cette exception, en l'occurrence - et il le découvrit en lui ouvrant la porte -, ne dépassait pas le mètre 55, possédait une chevelure si rousse qu'elle en paraissait orange et le dévisageait sans gêne, l'œil moqueur, la bouche tordue en une moue juvénile. Au moins mille taches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues, déjà enlaidies par quelques boutons mal cicatrisés. _Quelle affreuse enfant_ , pensa Marcus à part lui, avant de se forcer, par pure politesse, à lui sourire.

\- Ah, c'est toi qui dois t'occuper de Winston pendant que Harry est parti au Canada, c'est ça? Marcus, je crois?

Pas un sourire, pas une salutation. Rien, sauf cette question qui puait l'insolence à plein nez. Comble du comble, elle n'articulait pas bien, sans doute à cause du chewing-gum qu'elle mâchouillait sans grand entrain. Un instant, Marcus crut que Harry s'était trompé sur l'âge de la fillette; elle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Quinze ans, avait-il dit? Certainement pas...

\- C'est bien moi, répondit-il, assez sèchement. Je peux t'aider?

Elle leva à la hauteur de son visage un sac d'épicerie qui contenait il ne savait quoi.

\- Je rapporte les bouquins que Harry m'a prêtés, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien.

Il lui prit le sac des mains et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand la rousse, la mine boudeuse, protesta :

\- Je peux pas entrer?

Marcus arqua un sourcil.

\- Excuse-moi?

\- Harry, lui, me laisse toujours entrer pour que je choisisse de nouveaux livres.

Marcus darda sur elle un regard ennuyé. Il lui faudrait avoir une bonne discussion avec son ami sur les risques de laisser des adolescentes entrer chez soi, aussi sympathiques puissent-elles sembler. À cet âge, on adorait faire les quatre cents coups et nul doute que cette Daisy finirait, tôt ou tard, par voler ou briser quelque chose.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle ajouta, les bras croisés :

\- Tu vois, c'est parce qu'il est plus cool que toi.

Malgré lui, Marcus se sentit vexé. Depuis quand Harry Quebert était-il réputé plus _cool_ que lui? Question autrement plus importante : depuis quand se laissait-il influencer par les opinions sans intérêt d'une gamine? Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il se recula pour la laisser entrer.

\- D'accord, mais fais vite.

Elle lui lança un sourire victorieux et, une fois débarrassée de son manteau et de son bonnet à l'effigie de Pikachu, fila dans le salon où il la retrouva, index sur la lèvre inférieure, à parcourir des yeux les livres que contenait la vaste collection de Harry, conservée avec soin dans une somptueuse bibliothèque en bois d'acajou.

Les ouvrages, rangés par ordre alphabétique sur les nombreuses étagères en bois, dataient pour la plupart du siècle passé, et n'importe quel lecteur pouvait y trouver son bonheur parmi les romans classiques, grand public, jeunesse, contemporains, historiques, américains, étrangers, d'amour, de suspense, d'horreur, auxquels s'amalgamaient des biographies, des essais philosophiques et politiques, des bandes dessinées et même des livres de cuisine. Marcus, resté en retrait, se demandait du coup vers quels livres se tournerait la jeune fille.

Pendant qu'elle en feuilletait un - _Le liseur_ de Schlink -, il jeta un coup d'œil sur ceux qu'elle lui avait remis. À sa grande surprise, il réalisa que la petite dévorait seulement des classiques littéraires. À son âge, c'était étonnant. Voire choquant.

\- Wow, tu as lu _Lolita_? s'étonna-t-il, dubitatif.

Sa voix, malgré lui, venait de trahir toute son admiration. Lui, il ne l'avait lu qu'à la fac. Peut-être cette Daisy était-elle finalement, en dépit des apparences, une fille sage, intelligente et irréprochable.

Sans se retourner, elle acquiesça de la tête.

\- Ouais. Grave triste comme fin, par contre. Je m'étais attachée à Humbert, pas toi?

\- Oui, moi aussi. Ça demeure tout de même un pédophile, tu en es consciente?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'air exaspérée.

\- Bah oui, je suis pas conne. Mais le type l'aimait quand même, la gosse, c'est évident. C'était peut-être de l'amour sale, tordu, mais c'était quand même de l'amour. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

\- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il, content d'avoir trouvé une adolescente capable d'analyser, bien que superficiellement, un tel chef-d'œuvre.

Elle garda _Le liseur_ dans une main; de l'autre, elle attrapa un autre bouquin après s'être mise sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à la plume de Dostoïevski au début, confia-t-elle, mais je m'y suis vite habituée, surtout qu'il écrit merveilleusement bien.

Les sourcils froncés, Marcus parcourut la dizaine de bouquins que Daisy lui avait remis. Aucun Dostoïevski.

\- Euh, tu parles de quel livre?

La petite impertinente soupira avant de le rabrouer :

\- Bah, de _Lolita_. Suis, un peu.

Marcus toussota.

\- Je suis très bien, assez pour savoir que Dostoïevski n'a pas écrit _Lolita_.

Cette fois, elle se retourna complètement vers lui, sa moue enfantine de retour sur ses lèvres.

\- Bah si!

Il lui jeta un sourire narquois.

\- Non, c'est Nabokov. J'ai étudié assez longtemps la littérature pour le savoir. Et toi, tu as étudié quoi, mademoiselle? Le mensonge?

Quel imbécile, il aurait dû se rendre compte que cette petite sotte ne pouvait pas avoir lu un classique littéraire. C'était simplement trop beau pour être vrai. S'il se fiait à son langage enfantin, elle ne devait lire que des magazines bas de gamme.

Elle se croisa les bras et s'approcha de lui. Sans bouger, il toisa cette gamine qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Espérait-elle vraiment l'impressionner ou l'effrayer avec ses grands airs?

\- Je ne me suis juste trompée de nom, d'accord? répliqua-t-elle finalement, glaciale. C'est pas facile de se rappeler tous ces noms avec plein de consonnes bizarres, tu sauras.

\- Laisse-moi rire, la nargua-t-il. Une personne capable de lire _Lolita_ saurait certainement se rappeler d'un nom de trois syllabes.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant que Daisy ne soupire, visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai pas lu le bouquin.

\- Tu as lu le résumé sur Wikipédia, je parie?

Elle maugréa :

\- Quand même pas. J'ai vu le film, celui de 1997.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

\- Ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu fais semblant de lire des bouquins, toi. Tu aimes avoir l'air intelligente devant les grands, hein? Attends que Harry apprenne que tu lui mens depuis le début...

\- Non, fais pas ça! s'écria-t-elle.

À deux mains, elle avait agrippé son avant-bras, les yeux ronds. Amusé, Marcus la laissa mariner encore un peu avant de capituler :

\- Très bien. Je ne lui dirai rien, ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord?

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle, l'air soulagée.

\- En échange, j'aimerais que, demain matin, tu déblayes la neige de l'entrée du terrain. Avec cette tempête, les congères seront énormes et ce sera long, alors habille-toi chaudement.

\- Je devrai me coltiner ça toute seule?

Au hochement de tête de Marcus, la mâchoire de la petite se décrocha.

\- Mais... mais c'est du chantage!

\- Disons plutôt une manière de rendre service à l'homme qui vit dans cette maison... et à qui, je te rappelle, tu as menti, corrigea Marcus, amusé.

Daisy le fusilla du regard avant de faire une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde : elle lui balança son poing en plein estomac. Le souffle coupé, il tituba de quelques pas vers l'arrière et sentit son dos heurter la bibliothèque. Plusieurs livres dégringolèrent sur le plancher en bois franc.

La sauvageonne profita de l'effet de surprise pour revenir à la charge; cette fois, elle lui asséna un bon coup de pied dans le tibia gauche. Tandis qu'il sautillait sur le pied droit, les traits crispés par la douleur, il porta à l'aveuglette ses deux mains à son pauvre os. Au moins, se consola-t-il une fois le choc passé, elle n'avait pas visé plus haut...

Elle dut lire dans ses pensées, car c'est exactement dans _cette région_ qu'elle regardait à présent, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Marcus se protégea l'entre-jambe de ses avant-bras pour l'empêcher de mettre à exécution son plan diabolique, mais au dernier moment, elle changea d'avis : elle leva le poing pour le frapper à la tête.

Seulement, elle avait mal calculé la distance qui les séparait. Résultat, elle trébucha, vacilla et s'effondra sur lui. Aussitôt, il tenta de dompter la tigresse qui, en même temps, frétillait dans tous les sens. Pour finir, ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol, tout près du sapin - qu'ils réussirent à entraîner avec eux dans leur chute dans un fracas de fin du monde.

Quand Marcus ouvrit les yeux, sonné, il réalisa qu'autour de lui les boules de Noël - certaines brisées -, étaient éparpillées ici et là, de même que les guirlandes et les autres décorations. Le pauvre arbre, quant à lui, était tombé en travers de la pièce, véritable victime collatérale de leur combat.

Alors là, Harry allait le tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? l'accusa une voix juvénile, tout près de lui.

Très près de lui, à vrai dire. Marcus cligna des yeux et découvrit Daisy couchée sur lui, son visage près du sien. Elle respirait fort, les yeux ronds, ses petites mains de chaque côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ fait? répéta-t-il, choqué. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hein?

\- C'est pas de ma faute, rouspéta-t-elle. C'est toi qui m'as fait du chantage!

Marcus, à bout, donna un coup de poing sur le sol.

\- Je n'étais pas sérieux, espèce d'abrutie! Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais une gamine dans ton genre déneiger à elle seule l'entrée d'un terrain si énorme? persifla-t-il, le regard noir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es naïve, et j'ajouterais même très susceptible.

La rousse baissa des yeux, soudainement muette. D'une main, Marcus se frotta le front et soupira, désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter à Harry, moi?

\- Que Winston, énervé, a joué avec le sapin? proposa Daisy, tout à fait sérieuse.

Le chien, attiré par la bagarre, s'était approché d'eux. Il reniflait, curieux, l'une des guirlandes et jappa quand il entendit son nom. Si ça se trouvait, il riait d'eux en langage canin.

\- Tu sais quoi? On va refaire ce foutu sapin avec les décorations qui restent, déclara Marcus en se relevant, grimace aux lèvres.

Daisy se laissa glisser sur le sol avec une petite moue. Marcus lui jeta un regard méfiant. C'était quoi, cette tête? Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui sortir qu'elle aimait se coucher sur lui? Est-ce qu'en plus du mot _punching-ball_ inscrit sur le front, il avait aussi le mot _oreiller_?

\- Un peu de nerf, jeune fille, l'encouragea-t-il d'un petit coup de pied sur la cheville.

Bien sûr, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils froncés. Soupirant, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle empoigna sans la moindre hésitation. D'un simple mouvement du bras, il la remit debout. Sauf qu'elle ne lâcha pas tout de suite sa main. Le visage impassible, elle l'observait d'un air assez stupide. Elle devait préparer une quelconque saloperie et, au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas, elle frapperait à nouveau. Petite peste, va!

Sans la moindre douceur, il libéra sa main et se chargea de remettre sur pied - sur tronc? - le sapin, qui penchait désormais sur la gauche de façon étrange.

\- Bon, je m'occupe de ramasser les guirlandes et les lumières; toi, les boules et les autres décorations, lui ordonna-t-il sans un regard.

\- Pourquoi je devrais me charger des boules? protesta-t-elle. Parce que je suis une fille? C'est sexiste.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. C'était quoi, ces conneries, encore?

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il, alors ramasse les guirlandes et les lumières. Moi, je me charge des boules.

Quand il se pencha pour ramasser une boule brisée, il faillit se fracasser le crâne contre le sien. Tout étonné, il la dévisagea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Daisy?

\- Je ramasse les boules.

Il la regarda de travers, les dents serrées. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Avec un petit sourire, elle lâcha, la tête haute :

\- Je n'ai aucun problème à ramasser les boules, à moins que tu ne me le demandes explicitement. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres, homme.

Les bras croisés, il se retenait bien fort de ne pas lui rire au nez. Elle croyait vraiment que c'était le moment idéal pour lui donner un cours de féminisme 101? Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas une question de féminisme, c'était une question de respect envers ses aînés, tout simplement. Il préféra cependant ne pas commenter; avec elle, il valait mieux ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Pendant qu'il se chargeait de ramasser les guirlandes et les lumières, comme convenu initialement, il finit par avouer :

\- Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu en viendrais aux coups, tu sais.

Elle s'esclaffa sans joie.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, parce que je suis une fille?

\- Oh, arrête avec ce discours, tu veux? pesta-t-il. C'est juste que tu es petite, tu as l'air frêle...

À voir sa bouille mécontente, c'était une très mauvaise réponse. Il tâcha de se rattraper :

\- Je veux dire, tu es très forte pour une fille... enfin, une _personne_ de ta stature.

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux.

\- Tu le penses vraiment?

\- Bien sûr. Tu vises plutôt bien et, surtout, tu ne paniques pas dans le feu de l'action, c'est une une belle qualité. Tu as déjà pensé à suivre des cours de boxe? Ou d'arts martiaux, peut-être? Ça pourrait t'aider à canaliser ton énergie.

À ces mots, elle lui sourit pour de vrai, pour la toute première fois qu'elle était entrée, et Marcus sentit une espèce de chaleur, venue d'il ne savait où, l'envahir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il observa ses traits juvéniles : avec ses grands yeux candides, sa bouche boudeuse, ses dents croches et ses horribles taches de rousseur, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, ça non, mais dans quelques années, peut-être _l'affreuse enfant_... s'épanouirait-elle? Il secoua la tête, effrayé par cette pensée.

\- De cette façon, tu ne me frapperas plus quand je te taquine, à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, amusée.

\- À l'avenir? Tu veux donc me revoir?

\- En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir ici, après les fêtes. J'ai à faire à New York, tu comprends?

À son plus grand dam, elle fronça les sourcils et recommença, la tête baissée, à ramasser les boules de Noël. Dommage. Il s'était habitué à son sourire.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas t'emmerder, sans moi, là-bas, lâcha-t-elle, nonchalante.

Il s'esclaffa, une guirlande dans les mains.

\- Ah, pour ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Pas que là-bas, d'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Quand on y pense, ta vie a l'air bien nulle pour que tu acceptes de passer le Nouvel An dans une grande maison vide. Seul.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas seul. J'ai Winston. Ça me suffit.

À nouveau, le chien jappa. Il reniflait encore les décorations qui traînaient un peu partout dans le salon. Daisy le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Lui aussi hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait tout compris. Elle n'avait peut-être lu ni Dostoïevski ni Nabokov, mais elle était assez maligne dans son genre.

\- T'as pas de famille? reprit-elle. Me dis pas que tu les as tous tués?

Il sourit, conquis par son sens de l'humour.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas de frères ou de sœurs, et mes parents vivent à Montclair, au New Jersey. Tu connais?

Elle réfléchit une ou deux secondes, puis secoua la tête. Il continua :

\- Harry est l'un de mes plus proches amis. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Winston pendant son petit voyage au Canada. Il a pensé à moi. Et me voilà.

\- Du coup, si je comprends bien, tu passes le Nouvel An sans autre compagnie que celle du chien de ton ami? résuma Daisy, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Dit comme ça, c'était pathétique, en effet. Pour éviter de lui répondre, il se concentra à démêler les guirlandes. Évidemment, elle ne lâcha pas le morceau :

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, ce soir, alors?

Encore une fois, il l'ignora. Il essaya même de changer le sujet de la conversation :

\- Tu as bientôt fini de ramasser les boules?

\- Marcus, réponds à la question.

\- Je n'ai pas à y répondre si tu me l'ordonnes, femme, répliqua-t-il joyeusement. Le féminisme, ça ne touche pas que les femmes mais aussi les hommes. C'est l'égalité des sexes, tu le savais, ça?

Daisy le foudroya du regard et leva le poing.

\- Tu savais que j'ai très envie de te frapper à nouveau, abruti?

Il s'esclaffa doucement.

\- Daisy, calme-toi. On a déjà massacré le sapin, j'aimerais bien éviter qu'on massacre en plus la bibliothèque, juste derrière toi.

\- Ça fait même pas une journée que je te connais et je te déteste déjà, grommela la rousse.

\- Moi, je ne te déteste pas, murmura Marcus.

\- Moi, si.

Bornée, cette gamine.

\- Tu me détesteras encore si je te révèle ce que je compte faire de ma soirée?

Elle roula les yeux.

\- Mouais, peut-être.

\- À tes yeux, ma soirée ne sera pas bien palpitante, avoua-t-il. Je pensais regarder des films de Noël à la télé, puis continuer d'écrire mon roman, si je ne suis pas trop fatigué.

Daisy écarquilla les yeux.

\- Travailler la veille du Nouvel An? C'est trop nul.

\- Oh, pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment du travail, tu sais.

\- Mais si, insista-t-elle, c'est aligner des phrases les unes à la suite des autres, c'est long, c'est barbant, c'est...

\- Aussi mon métier, compléta-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, plus gamine que jamais, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une fois les guirlandes et les lumières démêlées, et les boules de Noël triées entre les intactes et les brisées, ils essayèrent de redonner au pauvre conifère sa gloire d'antan, à la suite de quoi, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, ils observèrent le désastre, Winston à leurs pieds.

Et quel désastre! Non seulement le sapin tanguait un peu trop vers la gauche, mais quelques-unes de ses branches nues, sans décorations, juraient avec le reste. Leur petit incident n'allait certainement pas passer inaperçu.

\- J'espère que Harry ne remarquera rien, souffla Daisy, une main sur sa bouche.

\- J'admire ton optimisme, rétorqua Marcus.

Sans prévenir, elle lui asséna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, pas très fort cependant, avant de se précipiter vers la baie vitrée qui occupait une bonne partir du mur opposé à la bibliothèque. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur la vitre.

\- Il neige beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure, constata-t-elle.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est le début de la tempête. Ils ont même annoncé de la pluie verglaçante, en fin de journée.

Armé d'un balai, il ramassait les morceaux de boules cassées; il n'avait pas osé lui demander de s'en charger, de peur qu'elle ne ramène son féminisme sur le tapis.

\- Marcus? Ça te dérangerait de me raccompagner chez moi? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, les mains jointes en prière.

Il lui jeta un regard interloqué.

\- Tu es venue à pied jusqu'ici?

\- Bah, quand je suis partie, ce n'était pas encore le blizzard, pointa-t-elle, sa moue de retour sur ses lèvres.

\- Navré, je pense que prendre le volant serait suicidaire, vu les conditions météorologiques.

Il recommença à balayer le plancher. Elle leva les bras.

\- Tu déconnes, là? Je suis censée faire quoi, moi? Mes parents m'attendent à la maison, c'est le Nouvel An, ce soir.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas.

Ses lèvres plus boudeuses que jamais, elle plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment méchant?

\- Dit la fille qui a failli me battre à mort, ironisa-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle se croisa les bras, la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée, derrière laquelle tombait d'énormes flocons. Il risqua un regard en sa direction, qui suffit à lui faire déposer les armes :

\- Tu sais quoi? Je te propose un marché : tu m'aides à ramasser tout ce bordel et tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux au ciel.

Sans grand entrain, elle se pencha pour ramasser les livres tombés pendant leur bagarre tandis qu'il jetait à la poubelle les décorations brisées. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le ménage, Daisy appela ses parents pour les rassurer : elle allait bien, elle se trouvait en excellente compagnie - à cela, Marcus roula les yeux -, et rentrerait dès qu'elle le pourrait.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi? lança-t-elle, ses yeux curieux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je meurs de faim.

Elle rugit :

\- Moi aussi!

À la cuisine, Daisy s'assit à même l'îlot, les jambes ballotant dans le vide, tandis que Marcus ouvrait le réfrigérateur. Après quelques secondes, il s'exclama :

\- Harry Quebert, je vous maudis!

Elle s'arrêta de caresser la tête de Winston, qui jouait avec l'un de ses pieds avec sa patte.

\- Eh bah, qu'est-ce que t'as?

Il se déplaça sur le côté pour lui révéler le contenu du réfrigérateur. Vide.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, il a oublié de faire les courses avant de partir, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger? Surtout qu'on peut pas sortir dehors par cette tempête.

Il leva les bras en l'air et, dramatique, proclama :

\- Pour survivre, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de manger Winston!

Le chien, comme s'il l'avait compris, baissa les oreilles et se réfugia derrière l'îlot. Daisy fusilla Marcus du regard.

\- Sadique, va! Attends, il doit forcément y avoir un truc à manger...

Ensemble, ils fouillèrent la cuisine de fond en comble : ils dénichèrent des sacs de popcorn pour le micro-ondes, des soupes en boîte, des biscuits au chocolat et des croquettes pour chiens.

\- Wow, quel festin, railla Marcus.

\- Ce que t'es lourd quand t'as le ventre vide, commenta la rousse.

Trop irrité pour relever son jeu de mots sans doute involontaire, il s'indigna :

\- Quoi? Pas du tout.

\- Écoute, moi ça me dérange pas de manger des biscuits et du popcorn ce soir, déclara-t-elle, bien sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

L'impétueuse enfant plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça?

\- Rien, soupira-t-il. Va pour les biscuits et le popcorn, j'imagine.

Bol de popcorn en main, Marcus revint au salon et observa le sapin de Pise. Tout de suite, il se sentit moins mal de l'avoir amoché de la sorte : ça lui apprendrait, à Harry, de partir au Canada sans lui laisser des victuailles dignes de de ce nom.

Déjà installée sur le canapé, la rouquine zappait les programmes à la télévision. Tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, elle se décida à regarder _Home Alone_ , le grand classique des fêtes. Ils se gavèrent de popcorn et de biscuits, et Marcus dut admettre que c'était plutôt agréable, surtout avec Winston roulé en boule à leurs pieds.

À l'approche de minuit, il se leva pour se servir une coupe de champagne, mais réalisa toute son erreur quand il croisa le regard, envieux, de Daisy.

\- Pas question, jeune fille.

\- Oh, pourquoi pas? Je suis plus un bébé, protesta-t-elle.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, pensa Marcus à part lui. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants. Un peu plus, et elle se mettrait à genoux.

\- Allez, quoi, c'est le Nouvel An.

Parce qu'il sentait qu'elle le bouderait pour le reste de la soirée s'il lui refusait ce petit plaisir, il finit par capituler.

\- Juste une coupe, la prévint-il.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il la servit. Pendant qu'il sirotait son champagne, elle prenait de grandes gorgées du sien.

\- Doucement, Daisy, ce n'est pas du jus.

Mais rien qu'en voyant son trop grand sourire et ses yeux rieurs, il comprit que c'était trop tard. Les joues cramoisies, elle pouffait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Dans le film, un mec dégringolait d'un escalier? Elle riait. Plus loin dans le film, un couple s'embrassait? Elle riait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se massa la tête.

\- Oh, là, ça tourne, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tiens donc, quelle surprise, répliqua Marcus, qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Daisy? Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir?

Ce serait étonnant vu le très faible taux d'alcool dans son sang, mais avec sa petite taille et son jeune âge, ce n'était pas impossible. Finalement, si elle ne dégobilla pas, Dieu soit loué, elle s'écroula à sa grande surprise contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Il demeura immobile pendant de longues secondes avant d'essayer de se dégager, en vain.

\- C'est décidé, plus d'alcool pour toi jusqu'à tes 21 ans, maugréa-t-il.

Il eut alors l'impression qu'elle le serra encore plus fort, si la chose fut possible.

\- Bouge pas, marmonna-t-elle soudain, sa voix pâteuse.

Il poussa un long soupir, résigné à supporter le poids - pas très lourd, fort heureusement - de la demoiselle contre lui. Il songea à la soulever et la porter dans ses bras jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'amis, où elle serait bien plus confortable, mais encore fallait-il, pour cela, qu'il parvienne à se libérer de son emprise.

\- Marcus, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Il la dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Elle gloussa.

\- Pardon? parvint-il à balbutier.

\- Parce que moi, tu sais, je t'aime bien, confia-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis finit par éclater de rire.

\- Daisy, tu es ridicule.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es bourrée. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing maladroit, faible sur le torse.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je te déteste.

Il roula les yeux et, avec moult hésitations, passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne glisse pas par terre. Un très court instant, il crut la voir sourire, mais peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des jours.

Il regarda par la baie vitrée : la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la neige, mêlée à la pluie, tombait toujours.

\- Ce sera la joie de déneiger tout ça demain matin, commenta-t-il d'une voix abattue.

\- On s'y collera ensemble, murmura soudain Daisy.

Il pouffa.

\- Ensemble? Tu es donc volontaire, si je comprends bien?

Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, auxquelles il ne comprit que dalle. Il soupira.

\- Articulez, jeune fille, je vous prie.

Elle se martela la tête à plusieurs reprises contre son épaule tout en s'époumonant :

\- J'ai dit qu'on s'y collera ensemble, abruti! Ensemble! Toi, moi, ensemble. Nous deux, merde.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. Au même moment, la télévision afficha le fameux décompte du jour de l'an. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne de canapé : l'alcool aidant, elle s'était endormie comme une masse. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait même l'entendre ronfler.

Il sourit, attendri.

\- Bonne année, Daisy Harrison, murmura-t-il.


End file.
